


Late Xenoship Week

by HopeFeather



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game), Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, One Shot, SUPER LATE, Xenoship Week (Xenoblade Chronicles 2), only a lil tho, xenoship week 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeFeather/pseuds/HopeFeather
Summary: Credit to architect-n3j for these lovely writing prompts on tumblr. I figured I’d throw in my hat with them!Day 1: Smile - Haze/Lora/JinDay 2: Red - Mòrag/BrighidDay 3: Stars - Elma/IrinaDay 4: Rain - Pyra/NiaDay 5: Fear - Mythra/Haze





	1. Smile

Dinner together means the start of a collaborative effort. While Jin is busy mixing together ingredients, Lora and Haze huddle at the other side of the fire, plotting in hushed voices. Occupied with preparing the food, Jin doesn’t notice - or at least he has the courtesy to pretend not to.

“Has he been like this all day?” Haze asks, eyebrows creased with worry.

“Mhm.” Lora nods, taking a gentle hold of her blade’s hand to try and soothe her a bit. “A little better since we met up with you, but he hasn’t even cracked a smile. Maybe all the work is getting to him.”

“I don’t think that’s it. Neither of us care what we do, so long as it’s by your side, my lady.”

“Oh, gosh.” Lora laughs a little as a blush spreads across her cheeks. “You’re supposed to be saving that stuff for cheering up Jin.”

“And let you forget how dear you are to me? I would never.” A kiss is pressed to Lora’s cheek, leaving the two girls smiling at each other.

“I think I have an idea.” Lora says after a moment, her smile stretching into a grin as she stands up, Haze’s hand still firmly in her grasp.

“My lady?” Haze is surprised as she’s led over to Jin by her driver. She was expecting to at least be told the plan before they started it!

Jin notices them arrive, glancing up at them with a wordless confusion. His attention is split, blue eyes flicking back to the cuts of meat sizzling in a pan over the fire, but it’s clear he’s waiting for one of them to say something.

“I’ve decided we’re all going to take a break.” Lora announces happily.

“What?” Her blades ask in unison.

“You’ve both been working yourself hard for my sake, and I really appreciate that. So I think it’s about time we spend some quality time together, don’t you?” She glances eagerly between them. “The search for mother can wait, along with the mercenary work. We have enough to keep us going for a few days.”

“You really mean it?” Haze asks in disbelief, squealing happily when Lora nods in affirmation and rushing to hug her.

Lora’s gaze drifts to Jin, lighting up when she sees him smiling at the two of them. “What do you think?”

He pushes himself to his feet, and wraps his arms around the both of them. “That sounds great.”

The meat ends up being a little overcooked. But, Lora thinks, it’s worth it to make them both smile.


	2. Red

Brighid’s hand runs slowly over the crimson material, if only to secretly revel in the way Mòrag stiffens beneath her wandering touch. It’s cute, how flustered she gets over a little physical contact, even in the privacy of their own room.

“And you are to wear this to His Majesty’s birthday celebration this evening?” She already knows the answer, but she figures the question might help Mòrag loosen up under her investigation.

“Yes. Red is the theme, for some odd reason. Niall says it was not even himself that picked it.”

“That would explain the colour. Though why the tailors dared not stray a single thread from the design of your usual uniform I would question.”

“I admit, the creativity seemed to be a tad lacking. Though I am not complaining about having something I feel comfortable wearing.”

“Architect forbid they put you in a dress again. I believe all the senators were scared to the other side of the hall by your glare that night. Though, if I may say, I thought you looked wonderful, Lady Mòrag.”

“Hah.” Mòrag doesn’t attempt to hide the small flush that brings to her face. “I appreciate it, Brighid. You have yet to give your opinion on my current outfit, however. Do you think it’s suitable?”

A smile pulls at the corners of the fire blade’s lips, and her flames burn brighter for just a moment. “I am honoured you value my opinion so highly. It’s lovely, I simply find myself wondering what material they used.”

“The material?” Mòrag finds herself a little taken aback, tilting her head in confusion. “I believe it is the same as my standard uniform. Why do you ask?”

“Oh, really? It just feels like wife material to me, is all.” Brighid smirks, and plants a kiss on Mòrag’s lips. Her driver is left stunned speechless. “Come, Lady Mòrag, we have a birthday party to attend.”

As the two enter the hall where Niall’s party is being held, Mòrag is sure none of the decorations are quite as red as the blush on her cheeks.


	3. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elma thinks her girlfriend has been working too hard lately.

Irina can’t help but smirk as she watches Gwin push himself up from the cold, metal floor once again. “Are you sure you want to keep going?” She asks, offering out a hand.

“Yeah, I…” He hesitates, wincing as he rubs his jaw where her foot had connected in a swift kick just moments ago. With his other hand, he accepts Irina’s help to get back onto his feet. “I gotta get better at this soon. What happens if I’m caught in a fight without any weapons?”

“You’re right, but I don’t think having Irina beat you up is the answer.” A smooth voice calls from the entrance to the test hangar. Irina whirls around in surprise, only to see Elma leaning against the doorway with a smile on her face.

“Colonel!” The two of them exclaim, throwing their hands up in a salute. Elma only laughs a little at the gesture.

“At ease.”

“I thought you were having dinner with Lin and the others?” Irina questions.

“What, and let poor Gwin be given a black eye?”

“H-hey! I was holding my own pretty well!” Gwin argues. The women simultaneously give him an unconvinced look, and he rubs the back of his neck, grumbling to himself.

Irina takes a few hesitant steps forward, enough of an indicator that they’re done here for Gwin to wander off to collect his things. Her and Elma are left alone. She finds her eyes wandering, taking in the Colonel’s casual outfit of a tank top and shorts on this warm summer’s night, and suddenly there’s a lump in her throat that often likes to appear when she’s around Elma.

“So, um…”

“I’m not really here for Gwin’s sake, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

“R-right.” She looks down at her boots, feeling like an embarrassed rookie soldier all over again. A hand reaches out into her vision, palm up, a clear invitation.

“Come with me?” Elma offers, and Irina can’t help but glance up at her kind, blue eyes, so genuine and honest. They crinkle at the corners with a smile as Irina twines their fingers together.

\-------------------

Irina didn’t know it was even possible to get a skell up onto the wall surrounding NLA - that is until Elma parks hers there like it’s an everyday thing. The colonel is full of surprises.

Elma leads her a little further along the wall, until they reach a spread out picnic blanket, with a bottle of wine and two glasses sitting upon it. “Well, here we are.”

Irina blinks. The little setup is still there, with Elma gesturing invitingly towards it. Her eyebrows furrow. “... I don’t get it.”

“Don’t get it?”

“I-I mean this is very nice, colonel, but what’s the occasion?”

There’s a pause, then Elma laughs and Irina is just left even more confused. “I didn’t realise there had to be an occasion for a surprise date.” She sits down on the blanket unceremoniously, and Irina can’t help but follow.

“You’ve been working yourself so hard lately, I figured you could use a break.” Elma speaks as she deftly pours two glasses of wine. “That’s not too crazy of me, right?”

Irina can’t help but smile as she gently swills her glass around before taking a sip. “I appreciate it. Though I never figured you’d be the one to encourage time off duty.” She leans in with a playful elbow to Elma’s side.

Elma chuckles softly. “Well that’s because most people don’t stay out training until they’re barely conscious. Gwin’s told me he caught you asleep in the test hangar one morning, hugging your rifle.”

Irina only barely stops herself from choking at that. “He said he wouldn’t tell anyone.” She places her glass down with a little scowl and leans back on her hands, only to be surprised when one of Elma’s hands rests atop hers.

Her gaze is cast upwards to the night sky, where a sea of stars glitters endlessly. Irina tilts her head to stare up at them too, relishing the peaceful moment.

“So beautiful…”

Elma hums softly in agreement. “At least our new home’s got a good view.”

A sigh leaves Irina at that, unable to help the frown that tugs at the corners of her mouth. She gingerly slips her hand out from beneath Elma’s, and lays down on her back, wordlessly folding her hands on her chest.

“Irina…” A small turn of her head shows Elma’s worried frown, and for the moment Irina decides she’d much rather continue to stare at the stars.

“I know it’s hard to adjust.”

“It can’t replace what I’ve left behind.” Irina finally says with a sombre tone.

“I know.” Elma repeats. “But we’ve all lost something from Earth, and it’s up to us to help each other to keep moving. We have a new home - A family. And if you’d just come to the barracks more, you’re welcome to be a part of it, Irina.”

There’s a long stretch of silence between them as they both watch the stars. To Irina they’d always felt like a mockery of their situation, but with Elma’s encouragement, she can almost come to bear a future underneath them.

“Alright.” She speaks up eventually. “I think Lin could use a cool mom figure anyways.” She turns a smirk towards Elma.

“Are you trying to say I’m not cool?”

“When you do sappy stuff like this? No chance, colonel.” They’re both giggling as they lean in to kiss each other at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, life sure did happened. Hope nobody minds this being so late, haha.


	4. Rain

“Uraya’s too bloody wet.” Nia remarks grumpily. Pyra glances over to see her staring boredly out from the little alcove they’d decided to take shelter under when it started raining. A droplet of water trickles it’s way down the slight slope of the ceiling above them, wobbling with fatigue before it falls, landing right on one of the Gormotti girl’s ears. It flicks reflexively, and Nia’s scowl only seems to deepen.

Now that she pays more attention, Pyra realises the poor girl is drenched, jumpsuit soggy and hair glistening with the strange crystal rain unique to Uraya. She can’t help but frown and feel sorry for her.

“Here, maybe I can help.” She offers, before scooching her way over to Nia.

“Eh?” Comes the surprised reaction as Pyra wraps her arms around the healer from behind. “Pyra, what’re you doin?”

“Warming you up, see?” And like a switch was flicked, the Aegis’ body heats up like a radiator. She can barely hold back a grin as Nia immediately relaxes in her grip.

“Oh, yeah… That’s perfect.” There’s a quiet rumble in her throat that one can only call a purr. “I thought you didn’t wanna be a personal heater.”

“I changed my mind.” Pyra leans down with a smile to press a kiss to Nia’s cheek. “I think I should keep my girlfriend warm, don’t you?”

“Well I’m not complainin.” She nuzzles further into Pyra’s embrace. “Even if it is just an excuse for you to cuddle me.”

“I-I never said that.” Her reply gets a giggle from Nia, who awkwardly shuffles in her arms to turn around and face her.

“Still no complainin from me.” Nia kisses Pyra on the cheek in return, lingering before leaving another at the corner of her mouth, and then capturing the Aegis’s lips for herself.

They both decidedly ignore Zeke making a gagging sound at them.


	5. Fear

It’s the middle of the night when Haze jolts awake. The fire has petered out, leaving only a few lonely embers in its wake, not nearly enough to see by. In the absence of sight, her mind - still reeling from a fresh nightmare - runs wild. A crack of a branch, faint footsteps, a whisper amongst the branches.

A tap on her shoulder startles her, and she’s thankful that all that leaves her throat is a sharp gasp as she whirls around, not a scream that would wake everyone in camp. A ball of light is practically shoved in her face, Mythra’s face behind it illuminated by the warm glow.

A blonde eyebrow simply quirks upwards, the Aegis’ eyes flicking almost suspiciously up and down Haze’s form

“Um, g-good evening, Mythra.” She stutters nervously, unable to help her wandering gaze that still flits around to the darkness of the surrounding woods.

“I’d hardly call this evening. What’re you doing up?” She almost feels inclined to ask Mythra the same, but she doesn’t quite look like she’s in a good mood.

“I couldn’t sleep, is all. Please don’t worry yourself.”

“Sure you can’t. Cut the crap, Haze, you’ve been struggling with nightmares almost the whole time we’ve been travelling together.”

“H-how did you…?” Her voice falters, and she looks down at the leafy forest floor.

“Well duh, I’m an Aegis. You didn’t really think you could hide anything from me, did you?” Mythra gives a nonchalant shrug, then reaches out to gently tilt Haze’s face up. A little smile greets the healer Blade’s gaze. “So c’mon, tell me how I can help.”

“Well, um, this is a good start I suppose.” Haze loosely gestures to Mythra’s little ball of light.

“Huh?” Mythra flicks her gaze between said light orb, and then back to Haze. She blinks. “What, are you like scared of the dark or something?” Hesitation and then a meek nod answer her question, and she immediately feels bad for teasing. “Uh, right, gimme a sec.”

The light source ascends above their heads, before dispersing into a cloud of smaller balls of light which lazily float and drift around them. She keeps them a little dim for the sake of the others, but hopes it’s enough to ease Haze’s nerves. Thankfully the wind blade seems to be relaxing already.

“That’s better…” She gives a small sigh of relief, starting to settle down and get comfy again.

Mythra can’t help the way her mouth curls up into a smile at the sight. “Alright, hope you sleep well Haze.”

She pushes herself up to head over to her own sleeping mat, but is stopped by Haze’s hand gently grasping her own. Worried golden eyes look up at her.

“I-it helps if there’s someone nearby. Could you…?” Mythra feels like her stomach does a little flip, and she nods like she’s never been so sure of anything in her life.

Soon they’re laid beside each other, faces almost touching, and Mythra’s cheeks burning. Why does being close to Haze make her feel like this? It’s like when Addam embarrasses her but a thousand times worse, except for some reason she likes this feeling a whole lot better. It’s terrifying yet exciting, especially when all she can focus on is Haze’s face, how pretty she looks in the low light.

“Mythra?” Haze’s soft voice finally snaps her out of it.

“Uh, sorry, I zoned out.” The small giggle that gets in response is music to her ears.

“I was just wondering if you’re alright. You look warm.” She presses a cool hand gently to her cheek, and Mythra feels herself flush even harder.

“N-no! I’m fine. No warmth here. Well, I mean, some obviously, just… Yeah.” God, she’s such a mess.

“Oh, good.” Haze looks relieved and smiles, scooching herself a little closer. “Would you mind if we cuddled, maybe? I’m a little cold myself.”

“Sure thing.” Mythra has no clue how she manages to sound so nonchalant on the outside, but she’s thankful for it as Haze curls against her and rests her head on her chest. Mythra wraps her arms around her in a protective fashion, one hand starting to stroke the wind blade’s hair slowly.

The two of them drift off peacefully in time. There’s nothing to worry about, so long as they’re wrapped up in each others’ arms.


End file.
